After the reveal
by purplehamster
Summary: A fairly short story version of what could happen after the reveal with Christian and Syed
1. Chapter 1

Syed had moved back into Walford a few weeks back. He had found himself a job in a local restaurant and rented a bedsit nearby. It was pretty grotty where he was staying, he was sure the neighbours were on drugs and they played music all hours of the night and often argued. He didn't get much sleep but then he couldn't remember the last time he had had a good night's sleep. Certainly not during the three months he had spent away from this area. He had felt more at home since coming back and more at peace in himself.

It was a busy evening and Syed was rushed off his feet serving all the tables and helping in the kitchen. Another couple had just arrived and he rushed over to serve them "Syed?" he heard a questioning voice. He looked up from his notepad and saw Jane and Ian looking at him in surprise "we didn't know you were back in the area or working here" said Jane.

"No I've just been here a few weeks" he replied.

"We've all been worried about you, Christian was ringing around and searching for you for ages" Jane said.

"I'm sorry, I just had to get away after" his words faltered "after everything came out. How are mum and dad?"

Jane looked concerned "I'm afraid they've gone, they packed up and left a few days after you disappeared. Tamwar went with them".

Syed felt sad at this news but not surprised. He had half expected this but at the end of the day they weren't the reason he had come back to Walford. He had come back for Christian, but wasn't sure if there would be anything to come back to. He had just upped packed his bags and left when all the news about them came out and left Christian to fight all the battles. He imagined he wasn't Christian's favourite person right now, but then Jane had said he had looked for him so that gave him some hope.

"How is Christian?" he asked.

"He's okay I guess. He obviously lost his job at the Unit initially but once your mum and dad left, they sold it off to us and we gave him a job there. Talking of which, you could have your old job back if you like"

"Not sure if Christian would want to work with me really all things considered" replied Syed.

"Look it's not up to him we're the bosses" said Ian breaking into the conversation for the first time "why don't you start tomorrow morning and we'll take it from there. Same pay as before"

"Okay" smiled Syed "it beats working here that's for sure".

He went off having taken their order and finished his night's work before handing in his notice. He couldn't wait until the morning and seeing Christian.


	2. Chapter 2

Part 2

Christian was busy preparing vegetables for the curries when he heard footsteps coming down. He sighed to himself, goodness knows what this next person would be like working. They had had lots of different staff from the agency and they were all rubbish so far. He turned round to greet them and his mouth fell open in shock. It was Syed.

"Christian" he said softly "I start back here today did Ian or Jane tell you?"

"No they didn't" answered Christian still stunned. He looked at Syed in disbelief. He hadn't heard anything at all from him for over three months and then he just strolls in here like nothing has happened.

"So where did you get to then?"

"I went and stayed with some friends in Leeds for a while, did some café work and lots of time thinking and trying to contact my family but no joy there".

"You do know they're not here anymore don't you?" replied Christian.

"Yes I guessed as much but Ian and Jane told me last night. I have been working locally and they saw me last night when they went for a meal. I was planning to ring you in a day or so"

"You could have rung me before, you just upped and left and I haven't heard anything for months. You could be dead for all I know. Apart from one phone call when you first left I have heard nothing."

"I'm sorry I needed to clear my head, I just didn't know what to do."

"You could have stayed with me" protested Christian.

"It was too soon, I wasn't ready what with everything happening at that time".

Silence fell over them and Christian turned back to what he was doing. He felt really angry at Syed and preferred to work in silence rather than them argue. He needed to think over everything. He had a date tonight with someone he had met in a club at the weekend and it might be good for him to get out. Syed picked up quickly his old job and felt really comforted being back doing what he knew best. He glanced at Christian and could see he was angry and his face was set and hard-looking. He knew it wouldn't be easy but he had to try.

A week later and they were working together again. They were getting on better and Christian had told him about this new guy he had had a few dates with. Syed suddenly asked Christian "I really would like to go to the Vic have a few drinks tonight, would you come with me as I don't really want to go on my own the first time?"

Christian laughed "I'm not sure it's such a good idea us going together. You know everyone will stare".

"Well let them and then it will be over. Next time they won't".

Christian was perplexed. What was this next time business about?

"You know I'm seeing someone" he stated "this drink is just as friends right?"

"Of course" replied Syed "just want us to catch up really".


	3. Chapter 3

Part 3

In the evening they walked into the pub and everybody did stop and stare but then they looked away. They sat down at a table and talked loads about what had happened to them both during the three months apart. Christian told Syed about what had happened with Masood, Zainab and Tamwar and how they had sold the Unit to Jane and Ian. Syed felt sad thinking about his lost family and looked really subdued. Christian felt for him but couldn't show him any sympathy in here as it was too public. "Do you want to come back to mine for coffee?" he asked.

Syed smiled "I would thanks, it's been great tonight catching up. Almost feels like old times".

They looked at each other in that special way they often had in the past and Christian said "old times were slightly different I think. We were together then". Syed didn't know what to say to that so they got up and went back to Christian's. It still looked much the same. Syed had spent so many hours thinking of this place and remembering times he had spent with Christian here chatting, eating, watching tv and of course making love. He realised Christian was looking at him oddly "I said do you want tea or coffee?".

"Coffee please" he replied.

They sat together and talked long into the night. Christian's phone suddenly rang.

"Excuse me" he said answering it "Hi Ben how are things?" he spoke into the phone. Syed decided to busy himself while Christian spoke to Ben who was obviously the guy he was seeing. Syed felt so jealous hearing Christian speaking to him it made him wonder why he was here. What was the point if Christian wanted to move on with his life and didn't want him back? He might as well just leave again. Christian finished his phone-call "sorry about that, Ben was just wondering if I can see him tomorrow" he said.

"It's okay I should go anyway" replied Syed "I've had a really good time and enjoyed our chat. I'll see you tomorrow at work". He went to walk to the door. Christian stepped in front of the door "why do I get the feeling you are rushing off because of that phone call?" he asked staring very intently at Syed. Syed tried to avoid his gaze and was looking down at his feet. "Syed?" said Christian "I asked you a question."

"It's getting late I should get back" stuttered Syed scared to meet Christian's eyes in case he could tell he was lying.

"Look at me Syed" said Christian and he lifted Syed's chin until he had no choice but to look at him. The two men looked at each other very intensely and Syed felt that Christian could see everything. He wanted to break the moment but at the same time he didn't. Christian moved in closer and Syed felt his breathing quicken. He tried to step back but he was already leaning against the door and couldn't.

"Tell me the real reason you want to go" whispered Christian.

"I told you it's getting late, we have an early start ………"

"the real reason Sy, please be honest with me" Christian said.

"Look, you have a boyfriend and I shouldn't really be here and I thought it's late and…"

"you think it's serious with Ben?" said Christian.

"I don't know it's none of my business but you have obviously seen him a few times and are moving on with your life and ………."

"Tell me why you came back to Walford. You said you had an idea your parents weren't here so why come back if you knew that?"

Syed didn't know what to say, Christian had really put him on the spot now and he felt at a loss. He still wasn't sure Christian would have him back anymore apart from a few special glances nothing had been said. He felt under pressure and knew this was his one and only chance "I came back to Walford because of you. I know I treated you appallingly by going off and not contacting you but I couldn't stay away, I had to see you again to see if there is any chance for us".

He looked up to see Christian smiling happily "why the helll didn't you say that before? You could have saved us both a lot of grief. You must realise it's not serious with Ben, no-one can compare to you".

Their eyes met and this time Syed was happy to hold the look and only just felt Christian move closer again. He could feel Christian's breath on his face, he was standing so close. Christian moved in and they kissed really gently and oh it was good to kiss each other again. They drew apart and smiled at each other and then kissed again. Christian was pressing Syed right into the door and he could feel every bit of his body. The kiss was long and passionate and after Christian took Syed's hand. "We have some catching up to do lover" he said and they walked over to the bed. Syed felt himself being pulled down onto the bed and his arms went around Christian's waist and up inside his shirt. The two men quickly undressed each other and for the next few hours they made love.


End file.
